One night in Boston
by littlebunny266
Summary: Jordan and Woody share one passionate night. Will this bring them closer together or will Jordan run again? WJ, post ‘Embraceable You’ , please read and review CHAPTER 10 FINALLY!
1. The night out, part 1

**Title:** One night in Boston

**Summary:** Jordan and Woody share one passionate night. Will this bring them closer together or will Jordan run again?

**Spoiler:** Depends on how much you have already seen. This story follows the events of the season 4 episode 'Embraceable You' (Where Jordan refuses to take Woody's ring) cause this is how far I have seen.

**Pairing:** WJ

**Rating:** M (explicit material)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my computer and my imagination.

**A/N:** Please note that I'm not a native speaker and there might be some mistakes in the story but I'll try to keep them at a minimum. Please read and review.

Chapter one: The night out, part 1

It was the end of an exhausting shift at the morgue, when Jordan Cavanaugh finally arrived at her apartment. The case she had was still tormenting her. It had been an accident that killed that young innocent girl but she felt for her nontheless. Maybe if she could have told somebody about her pregnancy and if she had received medical treatment she would be still alive. At least the baby was fine now.

Jordan threw her keys on the table and fell onto her couch with a sigh, not even bothering with the light switch, because the dark reflected her mood. The case wasn't the main thing that tormented her, though. She couldn't stop thinking about what Woody had said to her today. She was finally ready to admit her feelings and he told her that they should stay friends. It hurt her but the truth was that she has been pushing him away for the past few years. What did she expect? That he would wait for her forever? Maybe he was right. Maybe they were both better off if they moved on. Jordan felt the familiar lump form in her throat at the thought of never being with Woody. She tried hard to stop the tears from falling at the thought that she really had fucked up. Why couldn't she just accept the ring and overcome her damn insecurities. A lonely tear escaped her closed eyelids and she quickly brushed it away. No, she wouldn't cry, there were better ways to unwind. She made a decision and rushed to her closet, inspecting her wardrobe. Yeah, that seemed like the perfect solution: A night of clubbing, drinking and making other men crazy for her. That was what she needed now.

….

Meanwhile, Woody was pacing inside his own apartment, also thinking about his conversation with Jordan. He kept telling himself that it was right to end this dance between them but there was this little voice inside his head kept bothering him about the 'what ifs'.

Maybe he should have let her talk. Maybe she would finally come clean with her feelings for him. Maybe they could have lived happily ever after. Maybe he would lose her forever now after what he said.

His last thought made him catch his breath. He didn't think he would survive losing Jordan even if she was only his friend. Things would never be the same now. He could kick his own ass now for his proud ego. But he couldn't go on forever like it was. It hurt him everytime she pushed him away and there's only that much a man can take.

His head began to throb from all these different thoughts. He only knew one thing for sure: he needed a drink. So he grabbed his coat and his keys and left the apartment.

…

When Woody entered the crowded club, he was greeted with loud blasting music and he had to rethink his decision of drinking at a club and not at a bar where it would be quieter. But at a bar there wouldn't be a distraction and he would end up thinking about Jordan the whole time. At the club he could always distract himself by watching attractive women dance; although he doubted that he would find any of those dressed up dolls nearly as attractive as Jordan. He immediately scolded himself for that thought. No, tonight this name was forbidden territory, tonight he didn't know this beautiful, intelligent and sexy woman named Jordan. Little did he know how hard this was going to be.

He took his time to scan the club. He had to admit that it looked really nice and clean. There was a big dancefloor in the middle, which was already pretty crowded. To his left and in the back of the room were two bars. There were also two staircases which led to galleries above the dancefloor with red sofas where you could take a break from dancing or engage in other 'activities'. The whole club was nicely decorated with small palm trees and other items that gave the room a tropical atmosphere.

Woody decided to sit at the bar in the back because it was more secluded and he had a better view of the dancers there. He found an empty stool and took a seat. Then he motioned for the barkeeper and ordered a beer. Something harmless for the beginning. When he received his drink he turned around to watch some of the dancers. His gaze was instantly caught by a tall dark haired beauty that was swaying her hips seductively to the music. Her back was to him, so he could comfortably check her out. She had long, curly hair that flowed down her back and he could see that she was wearing a deep red halterneck top. His eyes wandered lower. He acknowledged that she had nice curvy hips and a damn fine ass which was accented by the short, but not too short black skirt she was wearing. His eyes travelled to her long, lean legs. He never considered himself as a legs-man but he couldn't get his eyes of those ones.

'She almost looks like… No, I won't think of her now' he thought. He didn't want to admit that she caught his eye because she had a great resemblance with Jordan. His eyes travelled back to the beautiful dancer just in time to see her turning around slowly. He couldn't wait to see if her face was as pretty as the rest of her body. The moment came and he had a full view of her face. He was shocked to say at least. He looked at her with his mouth standing wide open. If this would have been a cartoon his jaw would have literally hit the floor.

'Jordan, this is really Jordan,' was the only thought he was capable of.

…

Jordan knew that there were men watching her while she danced. While being reduced to an object for a man's fantasy normally repulsed her, today it fueled her ego that was hanging low after Woody's rejection. So she put an extra effort in swaying her hips. She was wearing her shortest skirt (not that she owned many) and a red halterneck top which showed some cleavage. These were clothes she only bought because they looked nice without the intention of actually wearing them. Along with them she was wearing her only pair of high heels, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. She felt a little exposed with so little on her but nothing a bit of alcohol wouldn't cure. She already had some drinks to make her feel a bit more confident. She was enjoying herself and she succeeded to get Woody off her mind for a while now.

That was until she turned around slowly to check out the rest of the men. She slowly scanned the bar. Nothing special there until she saw a really hot guy. She took a closer look and let her eyes roam over his body. He was clad in dark blue Jeans and although he was wearing a dark violet shirt she could make out his muscular chest. Here eyes went up to his face and she could swear when she recognized him, her face mimicked his own shocked one. His grimace would have caused her to laugh if this situation wasn't so bizarre. She guessed that she was the least person he hoped to run into but she couldn't be mad because she was feeling the same way. After some minutes have passed she realized that she hadn't moved a bit since she recognized him and other dancers were starting to bump into her. Swallowing her pride and gathering up some courage she made her way over to him.

'At least be polite and say hi. Then you can leave unnoticed and go somewhere else,' she told herself.

…

She was moving towards him, which made him swallow nervously. In that outfit she was making him already crazy from the distance, he doubted that he could resist her when she got near him.

'She's almost here. Calm down Woody, try not to sound like some horny teenager' he tried to steel himself.

"Um… Hi Woody!" she stammered with her arms crossed protectively.

"Hi Jo…Jordan!" he cursed himself for stuttering but seeing that she was also nervous made him feel better.

"You want to take a seat?" he asked her, pointing to the stool next to her.

"Sure, I need a drink, anyway," she shrugged

She ordered tequila and as soon as she got it she gulped it down without salt or lemon, not even cringing afterwards.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have been able to drink that without a reaction."

"You know, I could drink you always under the table, farm boy," she said with a challenging smile. The tension inside her slowly subsided as soon as she saw that they could still get into their own friendly banter.

"Dream on, Jordan. I'm a man, I can handle more than you," he said with his best macho expression. He looked over at her. Again, he began to wonder if his decision was right. No, it was better if they remained friends, he told himself. He was mildly convinced until he gave her again a glance once over. Her skirt had rid up some inches when she sat down, which gave him a much better view of her perfect legs. He asked himself if they felt as soft as they looked. Her top showed just the right portion of cleavage as she was leaning on the counter, watching him witch amused eyes.

"Hey Woody, my face is up here," she scolded him playfully. He gulped hard, knowing he had been caught checking her out.

"Anyways, how about a challenge? Who can handle more, you or me," she challenged him.

Damn, that would only cause him trouble, a drinking contest and this sexy woman next to him. He didn't think he could resist her when he drank too much.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?"

"Sure, I can behave. But what about you?" she asked, mocking him. Okay that was a lie. She could only hope that she wouldn't jump on his bones sooner or later. He looked so hot and not to mention how great he smelled. It was this masculine smell that was uniquely him, that drove her crazy. When she caught him looking at her, she thought she could see something like desire in his eyes. No, she surely imagined that part. He was the one who wanted to be 'only friends' and she had to respect his wish, no matter how hard it was going to be.

"You're really confident of yourself, aren't you? But okay, I'll take the challenge."

She looked at him surprised. She didn't think he'd take this seriously.

"Uhm… ok. Let the game begin," she quickly got over her initial shock and ordered a bottle of tequila and two glasses. The bartender handed it to them along with a salt shaker and lemon slices.

He took the bottle and poured them two shots. They got prepared with the salt and the lemon slices and took their glasses.

"May the best win," Jordan announced, clinking her glass with his. They licked the salt, gulped down their first tequila and bit the lemon. Again, no reaction from Jordan, but Woody made a sour face.

"I don't know how you can gulp it down so easily," Woody said, shaking his head.

"It's all training," she told him smiling.

They repeated their action several times and soon the bottle was half empty. It went relatively save until now although they were both beginning to feel a bit light headed.

"So me and my former girlfriend back in Wisconsin decided to have a little fun. We went to a small lake and did a little skinny-dipping," Woody started to tell. What began as a telling of funny stories from work soon got personal.

"Wow, I've never pictured you for somebody who'd go skinny-dipping," Jordan said grinning. The image of his naked, wet body invaded her mind, making it difficult to concentrate on his story.

"See, you'll always learn something new about me. Anyways, we really had fun until we saw a giant bear at the lakeside. I think it was drawn there by the food we brought with us. It began to rummage through our things and it proceeded not to only eat our food, but ripped all of our clothes. We screamed at the bear to chase it away but it was no use. We couldn't come out from the water cause the bear was still there, so we waited. Somebody must've seen this, cause after a while, a police car arrived and the bear was chased away by the siren. I thought we were rescued until it dawned on me. The sheriff got out of the car, really slowly. He was looking at me with such hatred that I thought he'd shoot me right away. You have to know the sheriff was the girl's father. I didn't know what was worse, the bear or him," he ended his story.

Jordan broke into laughter as she imagined poor Woody's face back then. She brushed his shoulder with her head in the process and he was a sweet scent flooded his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as long as she was so close. He knew this scent well and he didn't think that he'd ever get enough of it.

"Aww, poor Woody. You must've been scared to hell," she said, still grinning and patted his arm. The touches got more frequent between them, the more they drank. Sometimes she brushed his hand while reaching for the bottle or he brushed hers while reaching for the salt. They sat so close together now, that their thighs were touching and he could feel the heat of her naked flesh searing through his Jeans. He still tried to pretend that it had no effect on him.

"Just make fun of me Jordan. We'll see who's got the last laugh," he said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me something embarrassing."

"No way."

"Come on, don't be such a chicken."

"I'm not. There's not much to tell," she tried to get out of this.

He made cackling noises until she gave in.

"Stop it, ok I'll tell you something. But if you tell anybody you're dead," she gave in.

"I swear," he said with a hand placed over his heart and gave her his most innocent look.

She paused for a moment glancing into his eyes. They could always make her melt like eyes. She was beginning to feel hot at the close proximity they were sitting. It made it difficult for her to remember what she wanted to say.

"Uhm… oh yeah, it happened when I was in College. It was the day I should do a presentation in front of the whole class. I was really nervous, so I practised the whole night until I fell asleep. Because of that I forgot to set the alarm clock and overslept badly. I woke up 15 minutes before my presentation should begin. It was a huge shock, so I hurried to get out. I ran a brush through my hair, got into my shoes, grabbed my things and hurried to the classroom. I arrived just in time and it all began. I think I was really good, although all the other people were giving me strange looks and some were giggling. I went through with it and afterwards, the professor congratulated me on my successful presentation. I felt great until he made his next comment. He said: 'Oh and next time, Ms. Cavanaugh, take your time and change into something more suitable.' I looked down at me in horror. I was still wearing my pajama bottoms with pink little pigs on them and the tank top I slept in," she concluded.

He laughed out loud although he thought she surely had looked cute in her pajamas.

"How can you forget to get dressed? That's really funny. I had really liked to see that."

At this, she punched him playfully in the arm.

"It's not funny. I need a drink now." She grabbed the bottle and poured them again two shots.

They swallowed them and the ones after and so on. Jordan was really getting drunk with Woody closely behind her.

"You know Woody, you really look hot today," she breathed into his ear, which made him shiver pleasantly. She leaned in close and placed a hand on his thigh, her intention not to jump on his bones long forgotten.

"Thanks. There's something I wanted to tell you since I saw you dancing out there. You look sexy as hell and these long legs of yours are driving me crazy."

He placed a hand around her hip, pulling her even closer. To his astonishment she didn't object. Part of him was sober enough to know that he was on dangerous territory but he couldn't help it. Somebody told him once that small children and young people always tell the truth. He didn't know how true this was until now. God, how he longed to kiss these lips and taste her. He was watching his lips intently, noticing that they came nearer. He didn't know if it was her or him moving closer and honestly he didn't care.

Just before their lips met, Jordan pulled back and let out an excited squeal.

"I love this song. Come dance with me Woody," she said, pulling him with her towards the dancefloor.

He let out a frustrated groan. This goddamn woman was going to kill him sometime.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. It got longer than I expected. There'll be more action next chapter, but I'll only continue if I get some reviews. So please review!


	2. The night out, part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I would then Woody and Jordan would already have a happy little family…

**Rating:** It's strong M, cause there's some graphic stuff this chapter. So if you're underage or easily offended, don't read.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who've reviewed. Here's the second chapter, hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 2 – The night out, part 2**

Jordan pulled Woody behind her onto the dancefloor. There she immediately began to sway with the music, moving closely to him. Woody placed his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer and moved together with her. He didn't recognize the song, but he liked it right away. It was a slow and sensual R&B rhythm, but also groovy. A perfect excuse to dance as closely as possible.

The moment Woody placed his hands on her hips, Jordan felt a rush of heat surge through her body. Feeling his body so close made her sigh with pleasure. Somewhere in her clouded brain a voice told her that maybe she shouldn't let this get too far, but she couldn't resist him. She put a hand on his shoulder, sliding down slowly to feel his strong biceps. The other hand played with the nape of his neck. She saw him close his eyes, enjoying this feeling.

He also got more daring and moved one of his hands downwards to grab her nice firm butt. She gasped in surprise but did nothing to stop him. Encouraged, she began to grind her pelvis into his thigh. Now it was her turn to surprise him. She brought her face to his neck, gently touching it with her nose. Feeling her hot breath on his sensitive neck made him shiver with anticipation. She started to rain little kisses along his throat. He couldn't hold back a moan any longer. This whole situation and the idea of things which might follow aroused him. He felt his blood shoot into his loins making him feel almost dizzy.

Jordan smiled seductively when she felt something harden against her thigh. Good to know that "little Woody" wasn't affected by the alcohol they consumed. She wanted to torture him a bit more so she spun around, grinding her backside into his growing erection. She could hear him groan into her ear. One of his hands went to her waist, gripping her gently; the other went to her stomach, searching for naked flesh under the hem of her top. When he touched her bare skin, she nearly lost it. One of her hands reached back to grab his neck for support.

He couldn't wait anymore; he had to touch her naked skin. He began to draw lazy circles on her stomach, wandering higher. He could feel her whole body vibrate with a moan as he reached the underside of her breasts. Gasping, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. The only thing which didn't make him rip her clothes off immediately was that they were on a public dancefloor. So he resisted the temptation and drew his hand back.

A small whimper escaped Jordan's mouth at the loss of contact. Her whole body was on fire and the sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She couldn't get enough of Woody's touch and her knees felt like putty when his lips fastened on her neck. She hummed in pleasure.

The urge to kiss her, to feel her sweet lips on his, finally became unbearable to Woody. He turned her around, glancing deeply into her honey coloured eyes which had darkened visibly from desire. The look they exchanged was full of built up passion that was threatening to unload in a storm. Both knew what was going to come and they were both anticipating it.

Woody took Jordan's face in his hands, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched gently at first, but soon a greedy hunger overtook them. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were roaming freely over her back. Before long, she could feel his tongue at her slightly parted lips so she quickly opened her mouth to give him full access. She greeted him with her own tongue, both engaging in a gentle battle.

They only parted, when the need for air became too great. Panting, they rested their foreheads together. Her lips were tingling from the delicious contact and she was craving more, so she pressed her lips to his again. Their kisses grew hotter and hotter. Her hands were wandering over his chest, touching every bit of skin she could reach through his buttoned-up shirt.

He moaned into her mouth, while his hands travelled down to cup her ass, pulling her into his hard-on. One hand went to her smooth thigh, stroking the outer side, hitching her skirt up some inches in the progress. He stopped momentarily, realizing that they were still in public.

"Jo, we have to behave. This can't go any here," he murmured into her ear.

She used this opportunity so slip her hand down over the bulge in his pants and gave him a tender squeeze. His obvious fight for control made her smile mischievously.

"You don't seem to want to stop," she teased him.

"Damn, you're killing me," he groaned.

"Come with me," she spoke and pulled him after her. She wanted him and she didn't think she could wait until they were at his or her place.

Woody didn't know what she had in mind, but his clouded brain didn't care. The need to feel her soft, warm lips on his again made him grab her and push her into the next wall. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her hard. She hooked one hand behind his thighs, pulling his loins closer. His hands were exploring her body. They got a little carried away until somebody shouted over to them to go and get a room. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Jordan looked into his ice blue eyes which resembled her own honey coloured ones, filled with desire.

"Woody, I can't wait any longer. You make me so hot," she breathed into his ear, giving his earlobe a gentle bite.

She had such a power over him now; he would have done anything to satisfy her.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever wanted anyone so much like I want you now," he answered breathlessly.

She took his hand and quickly pulled him into the ladies restroom. Then it dawned on him what she had in mind.

"You can't be serious. We can't do that here."

"Why not, Woody?" she asked, pouting.

His doubts were quickly thrown overboard as he looked at her full, pouting lips. She pulled him into a stall and locked the door. They didn't care for the two other women in the room who gave them funny looks.

As soon as the door was closed, they were all over each other, kissing and fumbling with their clothes. He pulled her top over her head to free her breasts, his mouth only leaving hers for the briefest time. His hands were on her full breasts immediately, feeling them and teasing her soft nipples to taut peaks. Her moans, which were swallowed by his mouth, encouraged him to go further.

His lips travelled down her neck, towards her breastbone, taking a detour to her right breast. His mouth fastened over her nipple, alternating between sucking on it and giving it gentle licks with his tongue, while his hand played with its twin.

Jordan threw her head to the side in passion and her hands fastened into his hair, holding him close. All his ministrations were nourishing the fire within her, causing the wetness between her thighs to increase. She wanted to feel more of his muscular body so she began to fumble with his shirt buttons but in her drunken state her fingers didn't want to oblige. He sensed she was becoming frustrated so he helped her. When the offending material was discarded, her hands were on him in an instant. She traced his muscular chest with her fingertips, scraping it lightly with her nails.

His mouth was on hers again and he sighed into the kiss. His hands were taking a journey over her fabulous body. They travelled down over her breasts to her taut stomach, over her hips, to her thighs. He was gently stroking the inside of her thighs, hitching her skirt up. His hands travelled to her butt, gasping at the realization of what kind of underwear she was wearing. She was wearing a thong so his hands lay on her bare butt cheeks, softly kneading them.

Her hands were busy his belt buckle and opening the fly of his jeans. She brought the zipper down and pushed his jeans down to his ankles. She grabbed his erection through his boxers, stroking him lightly. He pressed forward into her hand moaning loudly. Then he hooked his thumbs into her thong, bringing it down. With some difficulties she stepped out of it.

He began to stroke the newly exposed flesh softly, always brushing her clit with his thumb. He could feel her hot wetness and the thought that he had caused this aroused him to no limit. As he eased a finger into her, his thumb never leaving his clit, she nearly lost it. Her knees buckled and she had to hold onto his broad shoulders for support, moaning in ecstasy.

She wanted him now deep inside of her so she pushed his boxers down and gave his hard cock a few strokes.

If she went on like that, Woody knew he wouldn't he able to hold back much longer. Her delicate hands felt too good on him.

"Woody, I need you now," she breathed into his hear.

He was happy to oblige her wish and drew his hand back. He hoisted her up and she brought her legs around his waist. Her back was pressed against the wall as he let her slowly sing onto his waiting erection. They both gasped at the immense feeling as he filled her completely.

His moves were slow at first, wanting this to enjoy as long as possible, but this wasn't enough for her. She needed it hard right now.

"Please fuck me," she moaned.

"But I won't last long this way," he exclaimed, fearing to embarrass himself.

"I don't care. I need that now."

If she wanted it like that, she could have it. He moved fast and hard, soon nearing the edge but desperately holding back.

Jordan was moaning and panting heavily, kissing him passionately. He brought a hand between them to where they were joined, gently pressing into her sensitive nub. Not too long and she felt the familiar tingle spread through her body. A few more thrusts and she was screaming her release, taking him over the edge with her. Her name tumbled from his lips as he emptied himself inside of her.

They stood still, breathing heavily but soon his legs started to give out. He let her down when he was sure she could stand on her own again. They were kissing again, but this time more gentle.

"Wow, that was phenomenal," he said smiling.

"Yeah, it was," she winked at him.

They got dressed again and when Woody wanted to pass her thong over to her, she declined

"I don't think I'll need it tonight anymore."

He only had one response to that.

"Come on Jo, let's head out of here."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope you liked this and it wasn't too graphic. Please review, suggestions will also be gladly accepted ;)


	3. The end of the night

**A/N:** Thanks for all the nice reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter that the others. I still don't own CJ, otherwise the season 4 finale would have ended differently :(

**Chapter 3 – The end of the night**

The ride home seemed to only last some minutes as they were busy fumbling and kissing in the backseat of the taxi like two horny teenagers. The truth was that they couldn't get enough of each other. They didn't even realize that they were there until the taxi driver cleared his throat.

"Uhm, we're there," he said in broken English.

They broke apart, grinning like fools and Woody paid him, stumbling out of the taxi afterwards. He rounded the taxi to help Jordan out. She lost her balance as she tried to stand and Woody was there to catch her into his arms.

"Easy Jo," he laughed.

She felt more drunk now than she had at the club before they had sex and she was sure that he had caused this. It was like she was love drunk for him. Her body was screaming for him to kiss her again, to touch her again. He was like a drug and she was already addicted to him.

He didn't feel much different. He wondered how he had managed to keep his balance while their encounter at the club without problems and now he had difficulties with getting out of a car. Maybe their actions have boosted the effect of the alcohol.

With their arms around each other, they walked over to the entrance of his apartment building. As he fumbled with the keys she couldn't hold back and began to plant hot kisses on his neck. From that moment on, his concentration was gone. His hands were shaking and he needed a couple of tries until he found the key hole. He opened the door and they stumbled in, giggling like children.

She walked up the stairs in front of him, swaying her hips sexily with each step, which had quite an effect on him. He brought his arms around her from behind and held her against his body.

"You know, you've got a damn fine ass," he groaned into her ear.

"I know," she winked at him and wiggled out of his embrace. "Come and get me farm boy."

And before he could say anything she was stumbling up the stairs as quickly as her condition allowed. She didn't have to tell him twice, so he spurted after her, catching her just in front of his apartment door.

"Gotcha," he said breathlessly and spun her around by her shoulders.

His whole body pressed her into the door as he looked down in her flushed face. He captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Her hands were ruffling through his hair and he was tracing the curves of her hips with his hands. He became aroused again by their hot kisses and Jordan could feel him harden against her, which only fueled her passion. She brought her hands to his shirt but this time she wasted no time with the buttons. Instead, she tore it open with buttons flying everywhere.

He was pretty shocked at her outburst but this soon died away when he felt her soft lips on his chest. He groaned when she took a nipple into her mouth, softly sucking on it. Then his brain registered that they were still in the hallway. He told himself that they'd made it this time at least to his bedroom.

"This is not the right place for this, Jo. Come on, we'll continue inside," he said, already reaching for his keys. With her in front of him, it was really difficult to open the door.

"Hurry up, Woods. I don't want to wait the whole night," she said, shifting impatiently.

Just then, the door gave in and they stumbled inside, nearly falling. He quickly shut the door and they were all over again in an instant. They kissed passionately, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. She brushed his open shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. Her hands were on his chest, feeling his muscles react to her touch. He touched her stomach, riding her top up her body. She got the hint and lifted her arms up, so he could pull it over her head.

Still kissing, he guided her slowly to his bedroom, always bumping into different pieces of furniture, but she didn't seem to mind. When they arrived in the bedroom, Jordan stepped out of her heels, which made her some inches smaller. He resembled her actions, quickly shedding his shoes and socks. His lips descended on hers again, while his hands opened the zipper of her skirt. Just a little tug and it fell effortlessly to the floor. So she was standing in front of him totally naked. He took his time and looked at her from head to toe. Her curly hair was soflty descending on her shoulders, her breasts were full and yearned to be touched. She had a flat and smooth stomach and her legs were long and slender.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, Jo," he whispered in awe, caressing her cheek.

She blushed at the compliment, feeling a warm heat rush through her body, her heart beating wildly. She took his hand and placed it over her heart, where he had always held a special place and still did. The atmosphere between them was the most erotic and intimate one they've ever felt.

When he felt her wild beating heart it touched him deeply. He felt a deep connection between the two of them, a connection that he never wanted to lose again. He moved in to kiss her softly. It was different than their previous kisses, still passionate but with a new found feeling of real love. It made her knees go weak but he had her in his strong arms before she could fall, pressing her naked chest against his.

She wanted to feel more of him, so she opened his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers and crawled onto the bed. She lay there naked with her dark curly hair sprawled around her head. He quickly stepped out of his last articles of clothing and joined her on the bed, easing her legs apart and settling between them, his stiff member pressing into her center which aroused her so much. She pulled his head down into a kiss. When he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing her right at the crook of her neck, she moaned loudly. He made a mental note to remember that spot.

As he began with his exploration down her body he decided to take his time to pleasure her as much as possible. He reached her breasts with his mouth and let them have his special attention. He stroked one of her nipples with his tongue while teasing the other one with his hands which was rewarded by her soft moans and an impatient roll of her hips.

"Woody, I want you, now!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Be patient, princess. I promise it'll worth the wait," he smiled at her.

Then he continued his journey with his mouth and hands, listening to all her sighs and moans, to find the places she liked to be touched. He also found a ticklish spot at her side which he decided to remember later. When he dropped his tongue into her bellybutton her breath hitched. The nearer he came to her center, the shorter her breathing became. When he reached the top of her pubic hair he withdrew his mouth to fasten it again on the inside of her thigh which made her groan in frustration. He was kissing further away from his goal, ignoring her bucking hips.

"Woody, please," she pleaded with him.

"Please, what? What do you want me to do?"

"Please touch me, kiss me where I need it the most."

He thought it was enough torture for tonight so he surprised her by directly fastening his mouth on her hot center. He licked and caressed her sensitive nub while one of his fingers was working inside of her. This was driving her to ecstasy and she was rapidly nearing her climax.

She felt herself tensing up as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her but the she relaxed, letting herself get carried away by the heatwaves convulsing in her body. She screamed something during her release that sounded like his name. When she came down again, he retreated and lay down next to her, waiting for her to regain her breathing. He gently kissed her reddened cheek.

"Wow, you were right. It was worth the wait. But now I want more," she said.

Before he knew what happened he was pushed onto his back and she was straddling him. She guided him into her, sinking onto him with a deep sigh. They fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. This time, their lovemaking was slower, both wanting to enjoy the sensation as long as possible. While she was moving above him, he cupped her breasts, gently caressing them.

Soon her thrusts got harder and faster. When she leaned down for a kiss, he saw his chance to take control. He held her down do his chest and flipped them over quickly. She let out a surprised yelp but this turned into a moan as he started to move. Both were slowly working up their climax, and then it rushed over them with the force of a thunderstorm. They were panting and moaning each others names as they came.

Their sweaty bodies were still joined and Woody whished they could stay like that forever but eventually he had to pull out. Jordan let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, but he quickly cradled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. Her arm went around his waist, snuggling close against him. Soon their breathing slowed and they were barely awake.

"I love you Woody," Jordan whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Jordan. So much," he replied before his eyes dropped.

They both found a peaceful sleep in each others arms. It was the most carefree sleep they both had in a very long time.

**TBC**

**Next chapter:** The morning after. Will they regret it or will they admit their feelings?

**Please review!**


	4. The morning after

A/N: So here's the next chapter. No smut this time and it's going to be a bit angsty, but keep in mind: Woody and Jordan belong together, so please read on. Thanks again for the reviews, they really make me happy .

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 3 – The morning after

Jordan waked up to some rays of sunshine that were shining in her face, which caused her to close her eyes again quickly. Her head throbbed and felt as if it weighed hundreds of pounds and the sun in her eyes only made it worse. She really didn't want to move because her whole body ached, but the pain only got worse if she stayed facing the window. So she tried to turn around but the arm around her waist blocked her from doing so.

'Wait, arm around my waist?' she thought, opening her eyes alarmed, ignoring the pain.

This was the first time she took in her surroundings. This wasn't her bed and it certainly wasn't her bedroom. As she realized that she didn't wear any clothes she began to panic.

'Okay, calm down Jordan. Just think and find out what happened,' she tried to calm herself.

She was at the club dancing…then her eyes fell on him…Woody…a bottle of tequila…

From then on her memory became incomplete but images on what happened began to invade her mind.

They were drinking…flirting…dancing…kissing…making out on the dancefloor.

She let out a shocked gasp as she realized what happened next.

The restrooms…they were having sex in the restrooms…the drive home…then they did it again on his bed…she told him she loved him…he told her he loved her, too…

Her mind was swirling, she couldn't get a clear head and she felt sick to her stomach. They had agreed to remain friends and now she had slept with him when she was drunk. Sure, he said that he loved her, but he was also drunk so it didn't mean a thing. This surely has ruined their friendship, she thought sadly. Her mind was screaming at her to get up and run before he woke up. Maybe he wouldn't remember anything; it would be better this way.

As she tried to get up, the arm around her waist tightened.

"No Jo, stay," a sleepy voice murmured behind her.

She waited, frightened he would awake fully but soon she could hear him breathing strong and regular again.

'Great, so much for not remembering,' she thought.

She tried to wiggle free from his grip and she got so far as to sit up shifting over to get off the bed. Unfortunately, this caused him to awake.

"Jordan?" he asked confused. How the hell did a naked Jordan get into his bed? Wait, he was naked, too.

Taking some time to clear his head, he began to remember, what they did at the club and then again at home. They had a drunken one night stand. That was something that he normally never did and it not only happened but also with his friend. What would she think of him? He felt as if he had betrayed her trust and used her. He was so ashamed with himself.

She took this moment to turn around and face him, but instantly regretted this decision. His face reflected a mixture of fear and regret and something else that she couldn't quite recognize. He must have felt really disappointed with her for throwing herself at him. She was sure that she had lost all his respect after this night. Tears were welling up into her eyes and she only wanted to get out of here.

"I think I should go," she said, getting up.

It broke his heart when he saw the tears in her eyes. He had really fucked this up, their friendship and everything that could have been between them.

"Wait, don't leave. We have to talk about this," he pleaded, hoping to get things right between them.

"I don't think so. There's nothing to talk about," she said coldly, but her eyes betrayed her. She was hurt and he could see it.

"Please, just a few minutes. I didn't mean this to happen…" he started.

"Me neither, so everything's alright then. Let's just forget it ever happened," she said angrily.

"No, that's not how I meant it…"

"Just save it. I don't want to hear anything," she brushed his comment off. Truth was, she just couldn't bear to hear anymore talk about how this was a mistake. She had lied. She didn't regret that it happened, only the way it did.

This wasn't going the way he hoped it would. And then another thought crossed his mind. He couldn't remember using any protection. What if he got her pregnant? It's not that he didn't want to have children, but that's not the way it should happen.

Meanwhile, she was already partially dressed and was now searching for her top in the living room. He quickly put on his boxers and went after her.

"Jordan."

The worried tone in his voice made her turn around, holding the now found top in front of her breasts.

"Can you remember if we used any protection?" he asked

"No, we didn't," she answered, not the slightest bit worried, after thinking for a little while.

"What if I got you pregnant," he asked desperately.

"That's not going to happen," she answered, still calm.

"Why?"

"You ask me why? I'll tell you. I had an affair with a professor and got pregnant. He forced me to abort the baby but it didn't go well. The doctors said it is highly unlikely for me to ever get pregnant again. Oh and before you ask, I also don't have any STDs. So there's nothing to worry about," she said angrily, not able to hold the tears back any longer at the painful memory.

As he saw her face, he immediately felt sorry for asking her. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and erase these painful memories but under given circumstances it wasn't such a good idea.

She quickly slipped over her top and fled from the apartment without any further words, leaving him behind hurt and confused.

He flopped onto the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. Why couldn't she just let him talk? She was so stubborn sometimes and this could really infuriate him sometimes but at the same time he also loved her for her stubbornness. He loved that she didn't give up easily, he admired the passion she had for her job although this got her in trouble every now and then and he had to help her out of it. He loved everything about that woman with every fibre of his heart. But now he had the feeling as if he had not only lost the chance for a romantic relationship with her but also the chance for any kind of relationship. He had lost her for good. He was so angry with himself for letting things go this far, he could really kick his ass. Maybe he should have run after her and explain everything, but knowing her, this wouldn't be a good idea. It was better to let her cool off a bit before he approached her again.

In some ways he could really understand her. Some many people whom she trusted had betrayed her. Not letting anybody near her was her mode of survival. What wouldn't he give to undo all the pain she had to endure. What she told him today, about her affair with her professor really angered him. If he ever met this bastard, he'd beat him up so badly that not even his mother would recognize him. Just because this selfish son of a bitch forced her into an abortion she could never have kids. He didn't know if she'd want any, but that wasn't the point. He destroyed the chance of her ever being a mother.

Woody's heart ached for her and it was difficult to get her out of his mind, because her scent lingered everywhere in his apartment. He was rubbing his temples because his headache quickly developed into a migraine, so he decided to go back to bed and sleep for some hours more. He got up from the couch and shuffled over to his bedroom where he exhaustedly dropped down on his bed. He reached for the pillow she used. It smelled like her hair, sweet and flowery. Engulfed by her scent he drifted to sleep, dreaming about her.

…

When Jordan was down on the street, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Angrily, she wiped a few tears that were falling down her cheeks. Why did he have to bring up the topic pregnancy? It hurt her enough that he didn't want her. He regretted what they did last night. She saw it in his eyes before he even said it. And now that he knew about her condition, there was no chance he would ever want to be with her.

'Nobody wants damaged goods' she thought sadly as she began to walk in general direction of her home. A long walk would clear her head, but memories of the past were invading her mind.

She so was young and naïve back then. She was in love with her professor and she thought he loved her, too. But he only used her, she now knew. When she got pregnant, she was shocked at first but then she began to like the idea of her own little family. However, the professor didn't like the idea very much. He feared for his career so he forced her to abort the baby by threatening to refuse her any help with the baby, both financial and personal. She was scared and didn't know what else to do than to give in. She regretted this decision every day not only because of the medical consequences.

She had also lost her trust in men back then. She swore to herself to never let herself being hurt again. She got through with it easily. There were many meaningless relationships in her life that left her unscarred. But when Woody came along it was very difficult to keep up the walls around her. He touched her heart from the moment they met. But she fought her feelings, even when they kissed in the desert or when he wanted to give her the ring yesterday. The fear of being let down again was too great.

But after thinking things over she decided that it was time to jump over her shadow, only this time it was him who pushed her away. At least they would be friends this way, but that was ruined now. She didn't know how she could face him at work tomorrow. Maybe she could avoid him for some weeks until they were both able to leave the incident behind. Was that what she really wanted? To leave the incident behind? She shook her head. She wanted to be with him because she still loved him.

Her feet were hurting from walking so long, so she took her shoes off. She was only a few blocks away from her apartment when it started to rain. She didn't care; the weather resembled only her mood. When she arrived at her apartment, she was drenched and shivering, not only from the cold but also because she was emotionally drained. Once inside, she quickly stripped off her clothes and turned on her shower. She stepped under the hot spray but was unable to stand up any longer. So she sank down to the shower floor and brought her arms around her knees and allowed the tears to come that she had held back all the way. Heavy sobs wracked her body and she buried her head in her knees. She cried for everything that she had lost, for everything that could never be.

TBC

A/N: I know this didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be, but I wanted to make this story a bit longer. So please stick with this and review.


	5. The misunderstanding

**A/N: **So here's the new chapter. It's full of angst but I'll get back to the romance part sooner or later. Please review; tell me if you liked it or if you didn't.

**Chapter 5 – The misunderstanding**

…_they were naked, rolling around in his bed, kissing passionately. Her mouth tasted sweet like chocolate and her lips were so soft. Soon he was nibbling her neck and he could feel her low moans vibrate in her throat. Then he touched her. He touched her everywhere he could, her soft breasts, her flat stomach, her firm butt, the inside of her thighs… _

_All the while she had her face buried in the crook of his neck, planting hot kisses there. She parted her legs willingly as he touched her center, feeling her readiness. He was so turned on that he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her. He kneeled between her legs, ready to join her. He took a moment to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were black with desire, begging him to fill her. She was so amazing. He bent down, ready to do it when his attention was caught by a beeping noise. _

"What the hell…"

He opened his eyes. Jordan was no longer lying beneath him. He was alone in his bed, cold sweat sticking to his skin and his erection made feel really uncomfortable.

Groaning, he switched off his alarm clock.

Dreams like this one were coming frequently in the last two weeks, ever since they slept together and they always left him waking up frustrated and alone in his bed. They felt so real. Her touches, the way she smelt, the way she tasted. They weren't always about sex but also about their future together. He wanted nothing more that to stay forever in these dreams but instead he could only hope that they would someday come true.

He slowly got up; another cold shower was waiting for him. At the moment, a relationship with her was far away. They were merely friends anymore. She avoided him to no end and he always felt awkward in her presence so he did nothing against it. When they accidentally ran into each other at the morgue, she was really cold towards him and barely managed a 'hi'.

He knew they had to talk about it and he already tried twice but she didn't want to talk. When he didn't leave it, she threw him such angry glances that he left her alone. It hurt him that she seemed to blame him about what happened. He could only give her time although he missed her terribly. He hoped that they could at least get their friendship back because he loved her and he wouldn't survive losing her for good.

…

Time went by slowly the last two weeks as Jordan desperately tried to avoid Woody. And she had been successful so far. They hadn't had a case together since then and she only saw him occasionally at the morgue. He wanted to talk to her twice but she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She already knew that he didn't want her and that he regretted everything, so there was no reason for him to hurt her more. She also didn't want to fight with him, because he seemed to infuriate her everytime she saw him, though she didn't know why. She knew it wasn't his fault. They both wanted it at that time.

She was now sitting at her desk, staring in space and hoping that they would at least be friends again someday.

"Jordan," Garret called from the doorway, looking slightly worried. He had called her name a few times until she reacted.

She broke out of her reverie.

"Oh hey, Garret."

"There's a dead body at the riverside. They just fished it out of the river; apparently it was some days in the water. Go and meet Woody there," he ordered.

He could see her flinch when he mentioned the Detective's name.

"Can't you send somebody else? I'm really busy at the moment," she gestured towards her nearly empty desk.

"We're swamped with cases, there isn't anybody else available," he said slightly irritated, giving her a stern glance.

She saw that there was no point in arguing with him today, so she surrendered.

"Fine I'll go. Did you want anything else?" she asked as he didn't leave.

"Just work out whatever's going on between the two of you," he said turning to leave.

He wasn't an idiot. He had seen the changes in their relationship in the last weeks. There was no friendly banter between them anymore, no talks, no jokes, nothing. They barely acknowledged each other. This wasn't the first time she wanted to pass over a case when she heard Woody would be there. He didn't know what happened he could only hope that they'd work this out for their sake.

"I don't know what you mean," she called after him.

He turned around briefly, throwing her a glance.

She cursed herself for being so easy to read. But on the other hand she wasn't really subtle in avoiding him. Seeing him pained her simply to much because it reminded her of their wonderful night. It was a mistake but it was great nontheless and she didn't lie when she said she loved him. The next morning, she could see how much he regretted it. It was then she made the decision that it was better to forget about him than risking that they both hurt each other again. Somehow she had to accept that he didn't want her.

But for now, a dead body was waiting for her. Sighing, she got up to leave.

…

The first thing Jordan noticed when she arrived at the crime scene was how great he looked in his dark grey suit. She quickly discarded this thought from her mind. She had to be professional here. She ducked under the yellow tape and walked towards him.

"Woody," she greeted him distantly.

"Jordan," he said indifferently.

When she looked around, he could look at her longer. Although she wore nothing special – jeans and a violet T-shirt – she was breathtaking. Her curly hair was up in a lazy ponytail and some tendrils were sticking in her face. He wanted nothing more than to brush those soft tendrils out of her face.

"What do we have?" she broke him out of his daydream.

"Dead body, naked, male. Some strollers called us. They saw an arm sticking out of the swallow water. Looks like he's been in there for quite some time. The smell is pretty bad. He's over there," he pointed to the riverside.

"Thanks. I'll go to work."

'Wow, no fight and no bad words. Pretty good,' she thought. Of course they had to be professional at work. There was no place for their private problems and she was really happy that they were able to keep their problems out of their work.

The nearer she came to the corpse, the stronger the smell got. The body already showed strong signs of decomposition. The water and the warm weather did their job. Great, this smell would stick to her all day.

…

Later, back at the morgue, Jordan was in her scrubs, preparing the autopsy when Woody entered. He was momentarily taken aback by the disgusting smell, but he tried not to show anything.

"Do you have any preliminary results?"

"I just finished the external examination. Regarding the grade of decomposition, and the fact that he was lying in the water, I would say he died about a week ago. The X-ray picture shows a fracture at the base of his skull."

"Is this the cause of his death?"

"At the moment I would say yes, but you'd rather wait for the results of the autopsy."

"Ok, then I'll come back later. I see if I can get an ID on our victim."

The truth was that he couldn't stand the smell much longer and she seemed to know it because she was smiling mischievously at him. God, how much has he missed this smile.

"Fine, see you later," she said, going back to her work.

He quickly left the autopsy room. She looked after him, shaking her head. All those years in the morgue made her immune against most of the smells. She hadn't expected that they would work so well together. All the tension seemed to vanish as soon as there was work between them. With new vigor she continued with her work.

…

Four hours later, Jordan sat in her office filling out her paperwork. She had showered three times and she still smelt like death. The other medical examiners didn't bother too much but Lily couldn't stand being in a room with her for more than some minutes.

Woody took this moment to stick his head into the room.

"Hey Jo, got a minute?" he asked good-naturedly.

She knew this had to mean that he either had a hot lead or the case was already solved.

"Sure, come in. What's up?" she asked as he entered and closed the door behind him. He came towards her and leaned onto her desk.

"I have an ID on our victim. David Hawkins, 48 years old. There was a missing report on him. I talked to his wife. She reported him missing after she found a suicide note. She said that he suffered from severe depressions after their daughter died in a car crash over a year ago. Apparently he never got over it. She thinks that he jumped from a bridge. Of course that theory would be wrong if he died from the skull fracture."

"No he didn't. He drowned, his lungs were full of water. I compared a sample of the water from his lungs to a sample of the water from the river. It's a match, so he drowned in the river. The skull fracture happened post mortem. His head probably hit a rock when the river drifted his body away. There were also many scratches and cuts that are also post mortem. His blood alcohol level was 1,0," she concluded.

"That would all point to suicide. I'll see if I find something that points into another direction but if there isn't anything…"

"…then we can be sure it's suicide," she finished for him.

They smiled at each other, happy that this case was fairly easy. She gazed into his eyes and was immediately lost in his blue orbs. The smile fell from his face as he held her gaze, longing to touch her even though her strange odor.

An awkward silence fell between them and Jordan was the first to break eye contact.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" she said, colder than she intended. She just didn't know how to act around him and this always made her angry and frustrated bringing her to say thing she later regretted.

"Will it always be like that, Jordan? I know we've made a mistake but we have to get over it," he became irritated.

"That's all it is to you, a mistake?" she asked, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"No…" he started.

"It's ok, I understand it pretty well. You're right it was all a big mistake, none of this should have ever happened!"

"Would you just let me talk?" he asked raising his voice.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't want me. We aren't meant to be together, we just end hurting each other," she said sadly.

"Oh and this is all my fault?" he was getting really angry.

"That's not what I…"

"No, now you will shut up and listen. All these years you kept me on arms length, always throwing me some breadcrumbs so I wouldn't starve. Everytime we got closer you pushed me away and it hurt me each time. But that's enough, I won't keep on waiting around anymore. And don't you dare to blame this all on me. I didn't hear you complain when we had sex," he ended his tirade.

His words hurt her, they were like a stab in her heart. And the saddest thing was that they were true. She had played with him all these years and now it was understandable that he had enough. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Just tell me one thing," she asked with a cracking voice. He was almost by the door when he turned around.

"Do you regret everything?"

"No, I just regret time and the circumstances. It was too soon," he said softly before he left her office.

This was enough, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She let the tears flow freely as heavy sobs shook her body. He was right, it was her fault. She had lost him because of her stupid insecurities. He didn't regret sleeping with her and they could have had a chance if she wouldn't have been so damn stubborn. She had succeeded in what she had always feared: She had lost him for good.

…

Woody was pressing impatiently the button for the elevator as he asked himself if this was the right decision. Deep in his heart he wanted to take a chance with her but his brain told him something else. They would only hurt each other and he couldn't take any more of it. But he saw the hurt on her face when he told her that and it broke his heart. He didn't want to hurt her and he regretted his harsh words now. The more he thought about everything, the more confused he got because there was a little voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him that there was still hope for them.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know it was sad and I didn't like it myself. But it will get better, I promise. Please review!


	6. The Test

**A/N:** I'm not yet a doctor (maybe in 6 years ;)) so some of the medical stuff mentioned below is made up.

**Chapter 6 – The test**

_6 weeks later_

Groaning, Jordan sat up in bed. The beeping noise of her alarm clock only worsened the hammering in her head so she quickly reached over to her nightstand to switch it off. She pushed the comforter away and got out of bed. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her and she had to grab her bed post for support. Her stomach was turning and she took deep breaths to prevent from getting sick. This wasn't the first time she had such attacks. The past week she had to suffer from terrible headaches, dizziness and nausea. She felt as if she was coming down with something, which wasn't that unlikely because it was time for the summer flu. According to that, work was really stressful at the moment.

She waited a few moments until the dizziness and the nausea passed until she dared to move again. She went to the kitchen and made herself a tea to calm down her stomach. The thought of a real breakfast was far away after that so she stayed with tea and some crackers, the only thing she thought she could keep down. Afterwards she took a long shower which made her feel like a human being again. The headache wasn't as bad as before and the nausea was almost completely gone. Now she was ready for work.

…

Or maybe she wasn't that ready as she had thought earlier. She was standing in front of the autopsy table, preparing to cut open the dead body in front of her. Actually it was nothing special, nothing she hadn't done hundreds of times before. There was no bad smell, no bad injuries, no detached body parts, but she felt as if she would puke her guts up just from the thought of cutting into that flesh before her. Cold sweat was running down her back and her heart was hammering in her chest.

Nigel was stood across from her with a worried look on his face. She was pale like a white sheet and her hands were shaking.

"Jordan, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

He saw her gulp a few times before she let her scalpel fall down.

"Sorry, I can't…" she mumbled before she stormed out of the autopsy room with her hand over her mouth.

Outside, she nearly knocked over Woody, who was walking towards the autopsy room she just fled from. He glanced after her with a confused look on her face as she ran towards the women's restroom. He didn't want to see whatever was behind these doors if it could make Jordan sick. He prepared himself for the worst as he pushed through the doors only to find Nigel giving him a weird look and a pretty normal looking corpse. They didn't even start with the autopsy.

"Jordan just came out of this room, right?" Woody asked for clarification.

"Yes, she did," Nigel answered similar confused.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her? She seemed quite odd the whole week."

Nigel just gave him a shrug. He didn't know what exactly happened between the two but their behavior towards each other had changed radically after the ring incident and he didn't want to stick his nose into their things.

Meanwhile, Jordan reached the restroom just in time to kneel down in front of the toilet and threw up the little food she had eaten today. Her head was spinning and her face felt hot. She wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and used the toilet flush. As she wanted to stand up her stomach revolted again so she just sat down on the floor for a while until she calmed down a bit. Something like that hadn't even happened when she was still a student. She wondered what was wrong with her.

After a while she tried again to stand and this time her stomach played along. Then she slowly wobbled over to the sink and took in her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she felt, really awful. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale like the ones she usually cut open. Her whole body was shaking and cold sweat clung to her skin. She wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep but right now she had an autopsy to do. She felt sick from only thinking about this. She had to regain at least some composure so she washed her face and took some deep breaths before slowly walking back to the autopsy room on shaky legs.

…

"What do you think happened?" Woody asked.

"What? Between Jordan and you?" Nigel asked confused.

This caused Woody to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to discuss this with him.

"No, to the dead body."

"Oh. There are no external injuries and regarding the body mass and age of this man I would say it was a normal heart attack or a stroke. But for more you'll have to wait until Jordan comes back."

As if on cue the door opened and a very pale Jordan entered.

"Hey Jo. Are you okay? You look a little pale," Woody asked concerned.

"Hey Woody. I'm fine, I think that's just some stomach bug that's going round," she tried to play it down.

The concerned look on his face made her heart flutter, regardless how miserable she felt. It felt good to know that he still cared for her. But for now she had to survive the autopsy and at the moment she found it difficult to be on her feet. She slowly went to her place in front of the autopsy table. Woody was next to her, watching her closely. She tried to smile at him reassuringly but failed miserably.

She reached for a new scalpel to start the autopsy. The last thing she new was that she cut into the man's torso when a wave of dizziness hit her and her knees gave out. Then everything went black.

Woody could sense something was wrong and luckily he moved closer to her when he saw her eyelids flutter. He was there in time to catch her in his arms as she fainted.

"Call an ambulance," he shouted at Nigel.

Woody cradled her head in his lap, softly stroking her cheek.

"Come on Jo, wake up," he said and got really worried when she didn't regain her consciousness within a few minutes.

He didn't know what to do or what was wrong with her. He just hoped it wasn't something serious. He loved her deeply and he didn't want something bad to happen to her.

Then the EMTs came rushing in and pushed him away. He had to watch them putting her lifeless body on a stretcher and wheel her again. Without an explanation to anybody he ran to his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

…

Bright lights were blindinh Jordan as she blinked her eyes open. When they finally accommodated to the lights, she took in her surroundings. This wasn't the morgue, she was in a hospital room and she was wearing a hospital gown. There was also an IV hooked to her arm. She wondered why she was here then it hit her. She got sick before the autopsy and when she wanted to start again, she fainted. The last thing she remembered was being caught by strong arms before she could hit the floor.

'Woody' she only thought. He must've caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. She remembered how concerned he had looked before she had collapsed. It was nice to know that he didn't hate her. In the last 6 weeks they were friendly to each other again but still distant. They worked well together but that was it. Their conversations were limited on work related topics although they didn't avoid each other anymore. They were slowly heading back to a tentative friendship. This moment, the doctor decided to make an appearance.

"Ms. Cavanaugh, good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Gellar," she introduced herself. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better than before, although I still feel like I've been hit over by a truck," Jordan joked weakly.

The female doctor smiled reassuringly at her.

"We have performed some tests, including a hemogram and…"

"It's the flu, isn't it?" she tried to guess the diagnosis.

"No it's not the flu…" the doctor started but Jordan interrupted again.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me it's something serious. Is it cancer? Am I going to die?" she asked panicly.

Dr. Gellar let out a laugh at this display. Doctors always made the worst patients.

"No you aren't going to die. It's not cancer so please calm down and let me explain."

"Then what is it?"

"You're pregnant, Ms. Cavanaugh. Congratulations!" she said with a smile.

Jordan could only stare at her blankly. That couldn't be, she knew she couldn't have children. This must be a mistake, maybe somebody switched the blood samples or she simply misunderstood the doctor.

"But… but I can't have children," she stammered.

Now it was the doctor's turn to be confused.

"When did you have your last menstruation?"

"Uhm, I don't know…" she thought for a little while. Work had been so stressful that she hadn't really paid attention to that plus she was always irregular. But now she was pretty sure that she didn't have it since before she slept with Woody.

"I think it was 9 to 10 weeks ago," she answered finally. This was beginning to scare her.

"And you don't think you could be pregnant?"

"No, I mean it's always irregular. That didn't even occur me. Plus I once had an abortion when I was younger I had an abortion and suffered from an infection afterwards. I didn't think much about it but a couple of years ago my doctor told me after a routine examination that I could never have kids because of that," she explained.

"Hmm… I think I'll just call your doctor for clarification and if he's a hundred percent sure that this is impossible, we'll repeat the test."

"His name is Dr. Stevens."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few."

Jordan only nodded in agreement and watched the doctor leave the room. Part of her was terrified that she could be pregnant. Because of her diagnosis she never even dealt with the topic of being a mom. She didn't even ask herself if she wanted children. It seemed better this way not to wake a wish for something she couldn't have.

But now she was facing the possibility of being pregnant and the topic was inevitable. She was sure she would be a bad mother. Sometimes she barely got along with her own life so how could she provide emotional stability to a child. Sure she would love it but was that enough?

The door opened again which pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the doctor expectantly.

"So, I called Dr. Stevens. He told me that the probability of you getting pregnant is very slim but nontheless there's a chance. He also told me to wish you all the best and to make an appointment as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Jordan said stunned. She still couldn't fully believe it.

"There are some things I need to talk to you about, though. When you came to us you were very dehydrated and I can see you're still exhausted. This combination is the reason you collapsed. I assume you're experiencing morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness, yeah. The person who called this morning sickness should be stoned to death. I feel sick all day. I also have these terrible headaches," she complained.

"The headaches are an alarm signal from your body. You should take better care of yourself, make sure you drink enough fluid and eat as much as you can keep down."

"I'll try but I can barely keep anything down."

"Don't worry. This will go away once you've finished your first trimester. How was work in the last weeks? Do you get enough sleep?"

"It's been stressful. I've been pulling double shifts about four times a week. And I didn't get much more than 4 hours of sleep each night."

"Then you shouldn't wonder why you landed here. You have to minimize the stress. No overtime and no heavy lifting anymore. That's poison for the child. Because of your medical condition you also have to be extra careful," she scolded Jordan.

Jordan nodded in agreement.

"I'll also perform an ultrasound to see how far along you are exactly," Dr. Gellar said as she pulled the ultrasound machine over to the bed.

Jordan lifted her hospital gown automatically over her stomach and the doctor applied some gel on her belly. She winced briefly at the sudden coldness. Then the doctor applied gentle pressure on her stomach with the handle and switched the machine on.

Jordan watched intently as the doctor moved the handle. Suddenly she saw it. The tiny fetus was almost invisible, but not to her untrained eye.

"Can you see it?" the doctor asked, pointing towards the monitor although she sensed that her patient already discovered it.

Jordan nodded her head in amazement. It was the first time the reality began to sink in. This tiny little thing was growing inside of her. She really was going to have a baby. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was still scared but a sudden happiness took over. This was going to be her child and she already loved it.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" the doctor guessed her thoughts.

"You're about 8 weeks along and everything looks fine so far."

Jordan had already done the maths as she thought back to her night with Woody 8 weeks ago. That's where it happened. The doctor switched off the ultrasound machine and gave her some paper towels to wipe her belly.

"When can I go home?" Jordan asked.

"In a few hours. We still want to watch you for a bit," she turned to leave.

"Oh, there's a good looking man in the waiting area who's been asking constantly for you. Shall I send him in?"

'Oh my god! Woody's here,' she thought but nontheless she nodded.

"Yeah sure, send him in. And doctor, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Just remember what I said. Sleep, food and no stress," Dr. Gellar said before she left the room.

Jordan was left alone with her thoughts.

Woody, the father of her baby. She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't want a baby like that, he made that clear the way he reacted when he realized that they hadn't used protection. He would feel obliged to get together with her and she didn't want that. But on the other hand he was the father and he had the right to know. She had to tell him, but at the moment she didn't feel ready for that. First she had to accommodate to the thought of being pregnant before she could tell somebody else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. Woody entered the room slowly and walked over to her bed.

"Hey Jo," he greeted her.

"Hey Woods."

"You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he took a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks."

"What happened? I mean is there anything wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm… I'm… I'm fine," she nearly told him the truth.

"I wasn't sleeping much in the past weak and I also didn't eat much. I was simply exhausted. That's why I collapsed," she told him a half-truth.

"You should take better care of yourself. I was really worried," he said honestly and took her hand.

How had she missed his contact. She wished she could just tell him the truth but she was too scared how he might react. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling but nontheless a single tear fell from her eye.

He could sense that there was more about it than she was telling him but he didn't want to pressure her. Then he saw the tear and it touched his heart. He quickly took his face in his hands and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

Jordan leaned into the contact. His touch felt so good, he wanted it to never end.

"I really care for you Jo, regardless of what happened. I want to be your friend again," he said, stroking her cheek.

"I miss you," he added softly.

All the different emotions running through her body were taking their toll on her. More tears were now spilling down her cheeks and a strangled sob escaped her lips. As he saw this he quickly sat on her bed and cradled her into his arms. She clung to him and sobbed helplessly into his chest as he stroked her soft hair.

"Shhh Jo, it's okay," he soothed her.

He held her until her sobs subsided, then he pulled back lightly to place a kiss on her forehead. He looked into her puffy red eyes. She still looked beautiful. His arms her still around her to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Better now?"

She only nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know," she whispered with a hoarse voice. A long silence followed where she simply enjoyed being in his arms.

"I miss you, too and I'm sorry for all the fights," she admitted after a while.

"Me too, Jordan. I don't expect that everything's okay right away but I want you back in my life. I want our friendship back. Do you think we could do that?" he asked hopefully.

She was really happy to hear that although she knew she had to tell him about the baby someday and that could change everything again. But for now she only wanted his friendship back, with everything else she could deal later.

"I think we can do that," she said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back at her, pulling her into a hug. She could only hope that everything would work out.

**TBC**

Coming next: Will Jordan tell Woody about the baby? Will there be more between them than friendship?

**A/N:** It's gotten a bit long, but I hope you like it. Please review.


	7. One step forward

**Chapter 7 – One step forward**

**A/N:** There will be some larger time gaps, but I will explain what happened in between.

_Two months later_

These stupid jeans wouldn't fit. Jordan cursed loudly as she tried to button her jeans for the millionth time now. Sighing, she finally gave up and discarded the jeans. Then she went over to the full length mirror in her bedroom to look at herself. From the front you could tell no difference but from the side there was a visible little bulge. She placed her hands protectively over it.

"You're going to make me fat, you know," she talked softly to the unborn baby.

Actually it didn't matter to her if she got fat as long as the baby was healthy. She only feared that she would start to show before she would gather her courage to tell Woody. Yeah, she hadn't told him until now and she was four months pregnant. She knew it was coward but she was just too scared how he would react. But she also knew it wouldn't get better the later she told him.

Maybe today was a good day to tell him. Their relationship had really improved. They talked again and their friendly banter at work was back. She also had the feeling that he was watching out for her since she collapsed. He seemed to be concerned for her and tried to make sure that she ate regularly which hadn't been that pleasant for her while she had still suffered from 'morning sickness'. Most of the time, the food they consumed together didn't last long in her stomach. Thank god, that was over now. The doctor was right that the sickness would go away once she was in her second trimester. Now she ate almost all the time. Her craving for food sometimes really frightened her.

The best of all was that she could now really enjoy the times when she went to lunch or to dinner with Woody. That were her favorite times of her day and she really enjoyed these meetings. They talked about nothing in particular then but she had the feeling that their friendship had never been better. They were comfortable in each others presence. She simply enjoyed being around him, yet she wanted more. She loved him, not only because she was carrying his baby. Everytime he smiled at her, her knees got weak. Yeah, she should really tell him today. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

She went over to her closet in search for some pants that would fit. She finally found some worn out cargo pants, which had gotten a little wide around the waistband. Now they fit perfectly. With her lose fitting long-sleeved shirt, nobody could tell that she was pregnant and she liked to keep it that way until she had the chance to tell Woody.

At this moment her stomach decided to get her attention with a loud grumble. She was starving. With a quick glance at her watch she decided that there was enough time for scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, her favorite breakfast these days.

As she reached the kitchen counter, something on it caught her eye. It was the picture from her last ultrasound two days ago. She gently took it in her hand and thought back to the wonderful moment when she could hear and see the heartbeat of her baby. It was totally awesome to see the life that was growing inside of her. The doctor had also told her that everything was okay so far. After the doctors visit she was buzzing with excitement.

She finally placed the photo back down onto the counter and started with her preparations for breakfast.

…

"Hey Jo!" Woody burst good-naturedly through the doors of the autopsy room.

"Hey Woody," she smiled at him.

"How far along are you?"

"What?" she asked panicly. How did he figure it out?

He gestured towards the corpse with an open thorax in front of her.

"The autopsy. What do you have?" he asked, confused by her little outburst. She could really act strange sometimes.

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "There are multiple stab wounds in his chest; I've counted a total of twenty, probably from a big knife or something similar. One stab cut the main artery that leads towards his heart. That was the cause of death. Five stabs were done post mortem. From the angle of the stabs and the blood spatter around him I was able to tell that he was stabbed while lying on the bed where we've found him. I've found a blonde hair on his chest and some remnants of skin under his fingernails. Any suspects?"

"Only the usual, the wife and the mistress. I mean, you can say that it was a crime of passion. But we have nothing concrete yet."

"Nigel is still at the crime scene, searching for evidence. Maybe he comes up with something."

"Wow, you let the chance pass to search a crime scene yourself?" he teased her, but he really started to wonder about her strange behavior in the last months. He remembered an incident two weeks ago.

_He was standing at a crime scene looking down at the victim when Jordan arrived, followed closely by Bug who carried both of their kits. He greeted her and gave Bug a quizzical look._

"_She's behaving like a little princess. She lets either me or Nigel carry and lift everything heavy. I don't think I saw her lift anything heavier than a pencil for some weeks now," he said grumpily. _

"I just wanted to get the autopsy done," Jordan said as an excuse.

Bug was right. Woody also didn't see her lifting around corpses anymore and she wasn't somebody who normally resented physical work. She also didn't work overtime anymore even if that meant that work had to wait. There had to be something wrong with her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Sure, I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly at him but she sensed that this was a good opportunity to tell him. "Actually, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now…" she started but the ringing of his cell phone interrupted her.

"Hoyt," he answered it. "Ok, I'll be there in a few."

He threw her an apolegetic glance. "Sorry I gotta go. They'll bring in the wife for interrogation. Let's see if she's got some scratches. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure," she shrugged. Deep inside she was relieved that she didn't have to tell him right away.

"We could have dinner together after shift," he suggested.

"That sounds good," she tried to sound not too excited but she could see from the smile on his face that she failed. "Meet me in my office after shift?"

"Sure. I'll see you then," he said, flashing a last smile before he left.

The prospect of being with Woody and to eat at the same time was really great, although there was a confession to be made.

Pushing that thought away, she resumed with the autopsy.

…

After she was done with the autopsy, Jordan sat in her office, filing the report. She found it hard to concentrate because her thoughts always drifted to Woody and the confession she had to make. She feared that it would destroy their newly established friendship. He could also get angry because she told him so late or, worst of all, he could leave her alone with the baby but she knew that was highly unlikely. He was too noble to do something like that.

"Jordan?" Nigel poked his head through the door.

She snapped out of her thoughts as he walked into her office.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, first of all, I found the murder weapon," he said, proud of himself.

"Really? Where?"

"In the kitchen. I tested all the knives for remnants of blood and then I found it. Can you imagine the murderer was so stupid to think water would destroy the evidence," he laughed at the stupidity of the criminal.

"Do you already know it was the victim's blood?"

"Of course I do, my dear. I did a comparison between the blood on the knife and your samples from the victim. The DNA was a perfect match. And…I also found fingerprints on the knife."

"Really? Any match?" Now this was starting to get really interesting.

"Unfortunately not. No match in the database, but I called Woody. He'll try to get us samples from the wife and the mistress, as well as their fingerprints."

He could see her eyes light up as he mentioned the Detective's name. Things were finally better between them, he was really relieved. The tension between them had been affecting everyone around them.

"What did you find?"

She told him about the skin under the victim's fingernails and the blonde hair as well as that he was stabbed where they fond him.

"Luckily there were dandruffs clinging to the hair so I was able to extract the DNA. It didn't match the DNA from the skin under the victim's fingernails." she also told him.

"Hmm, that's strange. Maybe there was more than one attacker," he guessed.

"Could be. But let's wait until we get samples to compare them to. We could go back to the crime scene and see if we missed something," she suggested.

"Good idea. Let's meet in the garage in ten minutes?"

She nodded and watched him leave. Ten minutes were enough to finish her report if nobody interrupted her. Just as she finished this thought, somebody knocked at her door. Before she could say anything, Lily slipped in and closed the door behind her. Normally she enjoyed her friend's company but right now she only wanted to finish her report.

"Hey Jordan," she flashed a nervous smile. "You got a moment?"

"Is it important? I really should finish this report right now and Nigel waits for me to…"

"How far along are you?" Lily suddenly blurted out.

"The autopsy is done and now I'm filing the report…" she said, becoming frustrated.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're pregnant," that was more a statement than a question.

Now Jordan was shocked. She thought she had made sure that nobody could see anything.

"How… how could you tell?" she asked, still bewildered.

"So it's true? Oh my god, I'm so happy for you," she cheered and pulled her friend into a hug.

After she released Jordan, she began to explain.

"It wasn't that hard to tell. The nausea attacks two months ago. I think I never saw you vomit before. Then it suddenly stopped and now you eat everything that crosses your way. You're wearing wider clothes and your face is slightly rounder. Plus you're glowing," she said smiling.

"But the guys couldn't tell," Jordan pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the way men are. Oblivious to everything until it hits them square in the face," Lily snorted.

Now it was Jordan's turn to smile. She thought she would be terrified if anybody found out but somehow she felt happy that she could share her secret with somebody. She also trusted Lily that she wouldn't go and tell everybody.

"So, how far along are you? Who's the father? I mean, not that it's any of my business but…" Lily began to stammer.

"Lily, it's okay," she interrupted her with a laugh. "I'm four months pregnant now. And about the father…Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. You can trust me. I won't tell anybody about all of this."

Jordan took a deep breath. To know that she wouldn't tell anybody helped a little but it was nontheless hard for her to tell her friend. Her eyes were cast downwards.

"It's Woody's," she breathed out. As she looked up again, she saw Lily's shocked face.

"Wo…Woody's? I mean, how did this happen?" she asked astonished. Two months ago they barely talked and now they were having a baby together.

"You remember my birthday where he wanted to give me this ring?" As she saw her friend nod, she continued. "Well, I went out this night to a club to let a little steam off. He seemed to have the same idea. I ran into him there. A bottle of tequila and some dancing led to more. I think you can imagine everything else. Eight weeks later I found out that I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Wait, you told Woody, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't tell him." Lily shot her a disapproving look. "I know I'm a chicken. I was just scared how we might react. After we slept together we were barely civil to each other. But actually I was planning on telling him today. We're going to have dinner together."

"Hey, everything will work out fine," she patted Jordan's hand in a comforting manner. "I'm there for you if you need anything. If you need something don't hesitate to call."

Jordan was really touched that her friend cared so much for her. She also felt a little relieved now that she knew that there was somebody she could count on.

"Thanks, Lily. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome," she gave her friend a last hug. "Call me later and tell me how everything went."

"I will," she promised.

When Lily left, she also grabbed her things and went to the garage to meet Nigel.

…

"The wife had some really impressive scratches on her arms," Woody said. "She made some stupid excuses about an aggressive cat."

Woody, Jordan and Nigel were standing in the lab, discussing the recent developments in their case while waiting for some test results.

"But they didn't have a cat," Nigel threw in.

"Exactly what I thought. She also didn't want to give us her DNA willingly so I had to use a little trick," Woody said proudly.

"The water glass," Jordan stated matter-of-factly. It was an old trick but most of the suspects were stupid enough to fall for it. They could easily extract their DNA profile from the saliva on the glass and they also had the fingerprints. At this moment, the computer was running a comparison between the wife's DNA-profile and the one they extracted from the skin they found under the victim's fingernails. They have already compared the fingerprints with those on the murder weapon. They were no match.

"But if we have a match here, this wouldn't explain the blonde hair. The wife isn't blonde, but the mistress is," Woody explained. "Too bad she wasn't very cooperative and she also wasn't thirsty. I tried to get a warrant but I couldn't get a hold of the judge."

At this moment the computer let out a beep to indicate that the results were there. Jordan printed them and studied them.

"We've got a match with the skin under the victim's fingernails," she said triumphantly.

"Okay, so he scratched her, but we can't prove that she murdered him. Her fingerprints weren't on the murder weapon," Woody remarked.

"But it's clear that she had something to do with it. Maybe she had an accomplice," Nigel suggested.

Woody wanted to support this theory but he was interrupted by his mobile ringing.

"Hoyt…that's great…thank you, sir!" he flipped his phone shut. "That was the judge, he granted the warrant. I'll go over to the PD to get the samples. She's still there."

"And let you do all the fun. Let me go and get them," Nigel offered.

"Well, okay. Just tell one of the officers that I sent you," he agreed and then Nigel left. "So, any theories?" he asked Jordan as they were alone.

"I don't know," she rubbed the bridge of her nose in concentration, "The tox screen was negative, there was not even alcohol in his blood. So we can assume that he defended himself massively when he was stabbed, even if he was surprised while he slept. He seemed to be a strong guy, so I think she had help. That her prints weren't on the murder weapon also support this theory. Maybe she even did it together with the mistress."

"I don't know, why would she work together with her rival? But then again, women aren't famous for being rational," he joked, which earned him a playful shove by Jordan. But then she had to laugh herself.

"Hey, you know that it's true," he laughed.

When she wanted to hit him again, he caught her hand. Both gasped at the electricity that surged through them at the contact. She gazed up into his deep blue eyes and was automatically mesmerized by the emotion she found there. No, she must have interpreted that wrong; he had made it clear that he didn't feel more for her than friendship. But you wouldn't look like that at a friend, would you?

He still hadn't let go of her hand and was now rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand. His gaze fell to her lips. He remembered how soft they had felt when they had kissed. He yearned so much to kiss her now. Hid other hand went to caress the side of her face and his lips were drawn to hers. He knew he was on thin ice there but he couldn't stop himself.

As she saw him move closer, feelings of panic and anticipation battled inside of her. Her heart wanted him to kiss her senseless but her brain told her that it wouldn't be a good idea now that she hadn't even told him about the baby she was expecting.

He was about to kiss her when the doors burst open and Bug stormed in. They quickly jumped away from each other as if they were burnt.

"Hey, have you seen Dr. Macy?" he asked.

Both shook their heads no, neither one trusting their voice. Bug left again, still oblivious to the moment he had just spoiled.

**TBC**


	8. Two steps backwards

**Chapter 8 – Two steps backwards**

In the evening the case was finally wrapped up. The blonde hair and the fingerprints on the murder weapon belonged to the mistress. When Woody confronted her with the evidence, it didn't take long for her to confess. It turned out that the wife knew about her husband's affair and accepted it. But at some point he was fed up with both of them and wanted to leave them. This made them so furious that they murdered him together.

Woody arrested them both for manslaughter but the wife still tried to declare her innocence and to blame it all on the mistress.

He was glad that this weir case was finally over and he could go to have dinner with Jordan though he feared her reaction a bit after their little encounter earlier. Sighing he hoped that everything went well. He quickly made his way over to the ME's office.

…

Jordan was sitting in her office finishing the last bits of paperwork on the case while she waited for Woody to arrive.

There was an army of butterflies in her stomach everytime she thought about what lay ahead of her. She was nervous as hell, not only because she would tell him about the baby but also because of what happened in the lab. They had nearly kissed and she wasn't sure what that would mean for their relationship. Maybe he did have feelings for her after all, but she quickly discarded that thought because she didn't want to set up her hopes too high.

A gentle knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. It was Woody leaning in the doorframe and looking as good as ever. This surely wouldn't help her when she kept lusting after him.

"Hey Jo! Are you ready to go?"

"Just a moment, please," she closed the file in front of her and grabbed her purse. "Ok let's go."

As she walked past him, he laid his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the building. During the drive to the small diner they usually ate in, he filled her in on the last outcomes of the case.

"He left them and that was a reason to murder someone? That's insane," she commented and he nodded in agreement.

When they arrived there, they entered the diner and chose a booth in the back of the room. Soon the waitress came and brought them the menu cards. Jordan didn't even look at it; she already knew what she wanted. As if on cue, her stomach let out a loud grumble. Woody chuckled at that.

"What? I haven't eaten in…4 hours," she said chuckling.

He could only grin at her. Then the waitress appeared at their table to take their orders.

"Hi! What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have a large cesar's salad, a double-burger with fries and a coke and a slice of apple pie for dessert," Jordan ordered, ignoring the unbelieving stares of Woody and the waitress.

"I'll just have a burger with fries and water," he ordered of himself.

The waitress scribbled everything down and left the table.

"Wow, that's enough food for two," Woody teased.

"Hey, I said I'm hungry." If he only knew she was really eating for two. But that could wait until after dinner.

Woody still wondered about her. During their first meals together he had to force her to at least eat a few bites of something and now she ate enough for an army.

"Did you talk to your brother recently," she quickly changed the topic before he could ask further questions.

"No, I kinda didn't feel the urge to call him after what happened when he was here. He endangered your life."

"Yeah, but he's still your brother."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically.

"You're right, he's my brother and I love him but if he endangers the person I care about the most, I'm not so fond of him," he added softly.

This made her speechless. Did he just admit that she was the person he cared about the most? Of course, she knew he cared for her. She could see it back then at the hospital and afterwards but she didn't know it was that much that he would abandon his own brother for her.

"So what do you think about this new movie," now it was his turn to change the topic.

They passed the time until their food arrived with small talk about movies, music and other things. Then the waitress came and brought their food.

They ate in comfortable silence but Woody cast glances towards her from time to time. He thought the way she enjoyed her food was so cute. Then she caught him looking.

"What?" she asked confused. Did she have something in her face?

"You look cute when you're eating," he smiled at her and continued to look at her.

"Stop looking! I can't eat when you look at me," she laughed.

He lowered his eyes but looked at her again when she resumed eating.

"Stop it, now!" she said laughing and he joined in.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"That was great. My stomach is so full, I don't think I can move anymore," she sighed contently.

"I still wonder why you didn't explode," he joked.

"You didn't complain earlier when you had fun watching me eat."

"But you really looked cute the way you enjoyed your food."

They smiled shyly at each other and they grew silent for a while.

"We should probably talk about what happened today," he broke the silence.

"You're right, but first I have to tell you something," she took a deep breath. It was so hard for her.

"It's okay, Jordan. You can tell me everything," he took her hand reassuringly-

"Do you want to have children?" she asked out of the blue. Somehow she felt it was important to know that before she told him about her pregnancy.

"What? Why do you want to know that?" he asked, take aback.

"Just answer the question. Do you want to have children someday?" she repeated.

He thought for a moment. "Sure, someday in a few years I would like to have children when I've met the right woman. But right now, I don't think I would make a good dad," he said truthfully. He only left out that she was the woman he wanted to have children with.

He immediately regretted what he just said when he saw the hurt look on her face. He had totally forgotten what she had told him after their night together.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. That was really tactless; I totally forgot that you can't…"

She shook her head to make him silent. He had interpreted her look totally wrong. She was hurt because he obviously thought she wasn't the right woman for him to have children with. She shouldn't have set her hopes up that he could feel more than friendship for her. He had obviously gotten over her.

Another problem was that he didn't want a baby right now. He would feel obliged to take care for her and the baby but secretly he would blame her for ruining his life. But she had to tell him, it was his baby and he should know.

"There's something I have to tell you. I'm…I'm…I'm pr…" her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of here and out of his life before she did further damage to his life.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I have to go now," she stood up quickly and ran out of the diner.

Woody could only stare after her confused. He wondered what was that bad that she couldn't tell him. He only hoped that she wasn't seriously ill. He knew her well enough that going after her wouldn't help anything; she would only shut him out. He'd let her calm down for now and try his luck again tomorrow.

…

Jordan's head was spinning. What should she do now? She knew she couldn't stay here. She had to get away for a while to clear her head. But first of all she had to get back to the morgue to get her car. Lucky for her, she immediately caught a free taxi that brought her back to the morgue.

On the way there, she had time to think about what she would do now. She thought the best solution was to hand in a temporary leave of absence and go away for a while to think about everything. By the time she had this figured out, she arrived at her workplace. Before she went to get her car she wanted to fill out the necessary papers for her leave.

When she was finished with the papers, she noticed that the light in Dr. Macy's office was still on. Now she could as well hand her leave in personally, even if it meant answering some questions. Garret would appreciate it that she informed him before she went away. She knocked at the door and entered the office where she found him seated on his couch with some face and a glass probably filled with whiskey or something similar.

"Hey Garret" You're still here?"

"I was working late," he answered. "What are you doing here? I saw you leave a few hours ago."

"I went to dinner with Woody and had to come back to get my car. There's also something I wanted to give you," she handed him the paper.

He studied it and wrinkled his forehead. "Oh no, Jordan! You want to run again? I thought we were past that," he sighed.

"I don't want to run; I just need to sort out some personal issues. See it as a longer vacation. You know I haven't taken time off in ages."

He still looked at her sceptically. "Why do I get a feeling that a certain Detective has something to do with all that. You don't want to tell me what this is all about. Maybe I can help."

"That's really nice of you but I only need some time alone. Please Garett, I promise I'll be back in a few months."

From the despair in her voice he knew that arguing with her had no point.

"Okay, but you'll be back in three months at maximum or you can look for another job," he gave her a stern glance although he was a bit worried for her. He just wanted her to come back home safe.

"Thank you so much, Garret," she gave him a hug.

"Just take care and come back," he said as a goodbye.

…

When she was back at her apartment she immediately started to pack the most necessary things she would need for a long vacation. Suddenly she stopped. She had no idea where she would go and she should at least inform Woody that she would be gone for a while. She decided to write him a letter. She could slide it under his door on her way to wherever she would go. Maybe she should just get into her car and see where her way would lead her. The idea wasn't that bad.

Two strenuous hours followed in which she tried to write down something for Woody that would answer some of his questions without revealing too much. Soon her paper basket was full with dismissed concepts. When the letter was finally finished, she lay down to sleep at least a few hours before she would leave early in the morning.

…

The white envelope by his front door was the first thing that caught Woody's eye as he entered his living room. It wasn't there when he came home last night. Somebody must have slipped it under his door while he slept.

He picked up the envelope and opened it. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the paper; it was Jordan's.

With a bad apprehension he read the letter:

_Woody,_

_I'm sorry that I just left yesterday without an explanation. I have a few issues to work out by myself and being in your presence makes it too difficult for me, so I'm taking some time off the job for an extended 'vacation'. Please don't follow me. I know it would be easy for you to track me down. I promise I'll be back in a few months, and then we've got some serious talking to do. But until then I have to be alone to think about everything._

_I don't want to hurt you, because I care about you deeply, not only as a friend. Please don't be mad at me. I'll see you._

_Love,_

_Jordan_

Flabbergasted he let the letter sink. He mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot yesterday when he didn't go after her after she had left the diner. Now she was gone and he had a feeling that it was his fault, although he had no idea what this was all about. Now he had to wait until he got his answers. But he also had the feeling that he had just lost the love of his life.

TBC

A/N: I'm hiding right now because you'll probably hate me after this chapter. I promise I'll make it up next chapter. It's already written, I just have to type it so I think it will be up either tomorrow or on Sunday.


	9. Confessions

**A/N: **I promised this on Sunday, now it's Monday, sorry. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

_Two months later_

It was hard for Woody not to search for Jordan because he missed her terribly. Nothing was the same anymore. It was as if she had taken a part of him with her. He was lonely and every one in a while alcohol became his companion. He tried to forget about her but she kept invading his thoughts and his dreams. He only had to close his eyes and he could see her beautiful face smiling at him.

He tried to find out what was wrong with her but her colleagues at the morgue also didn't know what was up with her or they simply didn't want to tell him. But Dr. Macy assured him that she would be home again in a month at the latest. A month normally wasn't a long time, but every day without Jordan was torture. He thought he couldn't live another day without her. He had to go and see her now to tell her that he loved her or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

She was right. It was fairly easy for him to track her down. One call at her credit firm and a bit of his farm boy charm and he received a fax with the track records of her credit card. He got the address of a vacation apartment she paid for with her card. She was in Santa Barbara, California. He didn't want to waste any more time so he booked the next flight to California in the early afternoon and explained to his boss that he needed to take some time off. He still had a little time left so he drove home to his apartment to pack some clothes before he headed to the airport.

…

Jordan looked down wistfully at a picture of her and Woody. It had been taken at a Christmas party at the morgue a year earlier. He had his arm draped around her shoulders and they were both smiling happily into the camera. She missed those times and most of all she missed him. She regretted now that she had left. She didn't like the small vacation apartment she lived in and being away also didn't help one bit. She still didn't know how to tell Woody and which role he would play in her baby's life. But now she could be sure that he would be angry because she kept her pregnancy from him for so long.

The only one she contacted regularly in Boston was Lily. She always tried to convince her to come home and tell him but she also listened to her problems and her fears with never ending patience. She was glad to have a friend like Lily. She remembered her first phone call the day she arrived at this apartment.

"_Hey Lily."_

"_Jordan? What happened? Where the hell are you?" Lily asked excitedly._

"_I'm in Santa Barbara. I…I just couldn't tell him," she exclaimed sadly._

"_But why couldn't you tell him? Come on, it's Woody you're talking about- He would have supported you."_

"_That's why I couldn't tell him. He would only feel obliged to help me with a baby he doesn't even want. Deep inside he would hate me for ruining his life."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Yes, I do. I asked him if he wanted children and he said he didn't feel ready for them now. It would ruin his life. I just don't know what to do," Jordan said desperately._

"_Jordan, calm down. Life doesn't always follow a plan; you can't predict everything that will happen. Children are a gift and I'm sure Woody would also see it like that; an unplanned gift and not a burden. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Come home again and I'll help you with everything. You don't need to be scared," she tried to convince her friend._

"_I don't know, maybe you're right. I think I'll stay here for a while to think things over. When the time is right I'll come back," Jordan promised._

"_But don't take too long. The longer you wait to tell him, the harder it gets," she warned her._

"_I know. Can I call you from time to time?"_

"_Of course. I'm there for you. Call me whenever you want to."_

"_I will."_

"_And come home soon."_

"_I'll think about that. Bye Lily."_

"_Bye Jordan. Take care." _

Everytime they talked, Lily pleaded her to come home. Five times she had already packed her things and was ready to drive home but something had always held her back. Countless times she had picked up the phone to call Woody, just to hear his voice, but everytime had hung up the phone again after dialing half of the number.

Since she had left some things have changed about her. She was now six months pregnant and her belly was now rounder and she was showing visibly. She had to buy new clothes now because her old ones wouldn't fit anymore, not even her widest ones. Even her shirts were too tight and too short, but today all of her new ones were dirty and she was wearing one of her old shirts that barely covered her whole belly. She couldn't help but feel fat.

The most amazing development was that she could feel her baby move now. It was absolutely incredible to feel these little bumps. The first she felt it, it took a moment for her to register what just happened but then she was so touched that she had to cry.

This happened more often these days. She would cry over a sad movie or poor three-legged dogs she saw in the streets or even over talk shows. Everytime that happened, she cursed these stupid hormones for making her so emotional.

But on the other side, hormones were also responsible for her big breasts. From all side affects of her pregnancy, this was her favourite. In the past she had sometimes felt that her breasts were too small but now she had developed really nice full boobs. They could really stay this way.

She only had a little more than 3 months until the baby was born and there were so many things she still had to do. She had bought some baby clothes but she didn't have any furniture. If she waited much longer she would be too big to do much. A slight panic overtook her that she wouldn't manage everything in time. At home there were friends that would surely help her with everything. Here she had nobody. She decided that it was really time to go home again and to face everything. Before she could back out again, she packed all of her belongings into her suitcase as quickly as possible. She was almost ready when a knock on the door interrupted her. This really surprised her because nobody has ever knocked at that door. Curiously she went to open the door.

…

Nervously, Woody stood in front of Jordan's door. He raised his hand to knock but pulled it back again. What if she wouldn't let him in? Maybe she would send him away. Maybe she would be angry at him or scream at him for following her. So many thoughts were running through his head and doubts invaded his mind if he had made the right decision to come here. But he would never know if he didn't knock at that door. He didn't fly across the country to back out now. The woman of his dreams was behind this door and he came here to tell her that he loved her and that was exactly what he would do now. He raised his hand again but this time he really knocked at the door. It took a few moments until the door began to open slowly. He held his breath. The door opened further and finally revealed a very pregnant looking Jordan.

He felt as if all the air was knocked out of him and he could only stare at her in shock. Her face was also a mixture of shock and surprise but she was the first one to get her speech back.

"Woody? Wh…What are you doing here?" she asked, still bewildered.

He still didn't say anything but now his mouth was opening and closing again. He looked like a stranded fish. It looked so silly that she normally would have laughed about it but now she didn't feel like laughing. He didn't even show any signs of reaction when she pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.

"You…you're pregnant? How…? I thought you couldn't…" he stuttered, still shocked.

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Believe me, I've wanted to but I was so scared how you would react. I can imagine how you feel now. I was shocked when I found out because I didn't think I could get pregnant," she tried to explain.

Woody's mind was still a bit slow in processing information. She was really pregnant. Why didn't she tell him and instead ran away? He thought they were friends. It was then when it hit him. It could be his baby. She looked as if it could have happened around the time they slept together and he couldn't remember he being with a man afterwards or before that night plus she wasn't the kind of woman who slept around. It had to be his.

"It…it is mine?" he asked for clarification. When he saw her nod, he felt his knees go weak. "I have to sit down."

All colour was drained from his face as he sat down on the worn out couch in the little living room. His blood was pounding in his ears. It was his baby. He was going to be a dad in – he counted the months since their encounter – a little more than three months. His brain was on overload by these news. Until today all he had to care about was himself and now there was a little human being on its way who would depend on him. He had no idea if he would be a good dad. Hell, he sometimes acted like a big child himself. He also didn't know if Jordan wanted him to be a part of the baby's life. He thought she would have told him sooner if she wanted him to be an active part. What did she even think in not telling him? All these conflicting thoughts were starting to wear him out. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

Jordan still stood in the middle of the living room and she could see different emotions run over his face – panic, fear, anger. Then she thought she could see a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

Joy? She must have imagined that part. She knew she owed him at least an apology for her behaviour, so she sat tentatively down next to him. He didn't look up until he heard her talking.

"Woody, I'm so sorry. I really should have told you right after I found out back then at the hospital but I was too scared. I thought I couldn't get pregnant, it was like a miracle. Then I was scared how you would react. I mean, we barely talked for two months. After we were friends again I thought I would lose you if I told you. And when you told me at the diner that you didn't want children now, I thought you would hate me for ruining your life and I just had to get away for a while," her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry; I didn't plan on anything of that to happen. You don' have to do anything when you don't want to. I can care for the baby all by myself and you can still have your perfect little family when you meet the right woman. But please don't hate me," she was now crying uncontrollably.

Woody was shocked. Was this what she thought of him? Of course he would be there for her and the baby. Granted, it was a huge shock but together they would make it. He loved her, she was the one and only woman for him and he could never hate her. Yes, he was a little angry that she hid her pregnancy for so long but he didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to show her how he felt.

She had her head buried in her hands and heavy sobs shook her body. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand engulf hers. When she looked up, she met Woody's piercing blue eyes. To her surprise he didn't look angry as she had suspected.

"Jordan, hey, I don't hate you and you don't ruin my life. I want to be a part of our baby's life and of your life. Come here," he cradled her still crying form in his arms and stroked her head soothingly. She had never looked so fragile. "It's okay. I'm still shocked but I'm not mad at you. I'm only disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me but we've already wasted too much time with fighting. I love you too much to waste another second."

Her head shot up. "You…you love me?" she croaked.

"Yes, I love you. I've never loved anyone in my life as much as I love you. You're the woman I want to have a family with. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to go to sleep next to you every night. I want you and our baby. My life was so empty without you. I've missed you so much in the past months and I don't ever want to let you go again. I flew all across the country just to tell you that," he confessed with passion.

Jordan was speechless for a moment and tears were streaming down her face, but now they were tears of joy. He just told her everything she ever wanted and needed to hear. He wanted her and the baby. Upon knowing this she was finally ready to confess her feelings for him, too.

"Woody, I know you once told me that I would never be able to tell you what you want to hear. It's never been easy for me to talk about my feelings but now screw all these damn insecurities that kept me from you for so long. Once in a while you just have to take a risk and if I don't take my chance to be with you I would waste my life because I love you so much. I think I have since I've met you," she ended her speech.

She suddenly felt very vulnerable now that her feelings were out in the open but when she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but love there.

He cradled her head in his hands, stroking her cheeks tenderly. "That was everything I've wanted to hear," he said before bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It was a soft, sweet and sensual kiss, a total opposite of their passionate kisses they had shared in the club. Now their kisses were full of love and promises for the future.

Suddenly Jordan broke the kiss and held her belly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Woody asked worriedly.

"No, the baby kicked," she said smiling.

Woody's eyes lit up. "May I…" he gestured towards her belly.

"Sure," she said. She took his hand and placed it on her belly under her T-shirt. "Right here."

They waited for a while and then he suddenly felt a weird sensation against his hand.

"Oh my god! Was that…?"

"Yeah that was our baby."

They smiled happily at each other. He was still overwhelmed by the fat that he was going to be a dad soon and he also was a little sad that he had missed so much of the changes that were going within her. Right now there were so many questions running through his mind. He decided to start with the most important ones.

"Are we going to have a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I didn't want to find out before I even told you about the pregnancy. But if you want to we can find out together at my next examination," she suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great. Have you thought about names yet?"

"I don't have anything concrete yet, but I thought maybe Josephine for a girl and Daniel for a boy would be nice. But I'm always open for suggestions."

"Josephine is a beautiful name. Little Jo and big Jo, that's cute," he smiled.

"Maybe that's no such a good idea," she laughed.

"We'll see, we still have a little time to decide on a name."

"Wait, I want to show you something," she pushed herself onto her feet as quickly as possible and went over to her kitchen counter. She came back with a small picture and sat back down again next to him. She gave him the picture. "Here. This is from my last ultrasound. There you can see the head and the little arms and legs," she explained.

"Wow, this is so amazing. I love you so much," he said with tears in his eyes and pulled her to him again. She slung her slender arms around him and clung to him.

"I love you, too," she said, also close to tears.

He pulled back a little to look at her. "Come back to Boston with me, please."

She pointed towards her suitcase. "Everything's already packed. I'm ready to go home."

"You wanted to come back?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, I've wanted that for a couple of times before but I've always backed out. Now I'm coming back for good," she promised. "But going home can wait until tomorrow. You must be exhausted from your flight and we have to drive back because I'm here with my car."

"You're right. It's better when we're well rested before we drive home. Maybe driving home isn't that bad. So we've got enough time to sort some things out like living arrangements. Your apartment is a little too small for you and a baby. And I guess you haven't bought any furniture yet. There are so many things to think about," he stated practically.

Panic stated to rise in Jordan again. There was so much to do and so little time left before the baby was born. She would never make it in time.

"I do have some baby clothes," she said before bursting into tears.

Woody was shocked by the outburst he had caused and pulled her quickly into his arms. "Shh, it's alright, Jordan. I will help you with all of this. Together we will make everything in time," he tried to soothe her but it was useless.

"No, we will never make it in time only because I was so selfish to run away instead of facing things and preparing everything for our baby. I'm a horrible person and I'm going to be an awful mom. The baby will have to sleep in a drawer or something," she sobbed into his chest.

He stroked her back soothingly. "Jo, listen to me. As soon as we are back we'll go baby shopping and you'll see that we'll have everything the baby needs in no time. And I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful mom," he assured her.

She looked up with a tear strained face. "Really?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead.

"Oh sorry, I made your shirt all wet," she said, touching the wet material. She was a little embarrassed by her outburst and cast her glance downwards.

"Hey," he brought her chin upwards with his fingers so that she had to look at him. "Have I already told you how incredibly beautiful you are?"

"Don't be silly. I look absolutely awful right now," she tried to brush off his compliment.

"No, you are beautiful. Now as ever," he insisted.

She looked into his eyes and saw the honesty there. But there was also something else in his eyes. She saw desire there, desire for her. A tension fell around them and it got thicker the longer they glanced into each other's eyes. It wasn't long until this tension erupted. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss which he responded to with equal ferventness. He pulled her body as close as possible and he could feel the heat radiate from her. Soon he slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she greedily welcomed with her own tongue. She went to straddle his lap for better access to his mouth. It was a bit difficult to get really close with her round belly but she tried her best.

His hands were roaming freely over her back while kissing her ardently. Meanwhile, her fingers were trading through his soft hair and then they slid down his neck. She slid her fingers further down his chest, only to play with the hem of his sweater.

After months of pent up desire where she only had the imagination of what he could do to her body, she was more than willing to speed things up.

She broke their kiss to pull his sweater over his head and threw the piece of clothing behind her. Her lips fastened on his neck and she could hear him groan in pleasure. She grinded her lower body into his and soon his desire for her became more than evident.

"Jo…let's take this to the bedroom," he breathed aroused.

He had every intention in taking it slow. He wanted to make love to her and show her the love he felt for her in every possible way. Tonight it would be all about their feelings, something they would remember forever and not only meaningless drunken sex.

Caught up in a haze of passion, Jordan still hadn't registered anything. Her lips were still working their magic on his neck. He took her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little. He looked deeply into her whiskey coloured eyes and caressed her face tenderly. "Come on; let's take this to the bedroom. I want to make love to you."

She was so touched by this that tears welled up in her eyes again. She had never felt so loved before and she was more than happy than comply with his wish. She smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Let's go, farm boy."

**TBC**

**A/N:** More of this next chapter ;)


	10. Sharing love

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for a new chapter but I started with University and between moving out and learning for my first exams I somehow forgot about this story. But now it's term break and I'll try to update more regularly. I hope you are still interested in this story._

**Chapter 10 – Sharing love**

Smiling happily, he scooped her up into his arms. He was caught a little off guard by her new gained weight and lost his balance a little but he soon got his composure back. Jordan was giggling in his arms about his little struggle. He had never heard her making such a sound before but he surely liked it.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. You've gained a little weight there," he teased her.

"Oh, are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?" she teased him back.

"Not at all, that's just my way of telling you that you're gorgeous," he said, while carrying her towards the bedroom.

She was amazed how easily he could turn their banter into a serious compliment for her. Once again she cursed herself that she had lost so much time with this wonderful man because of her own stupidity. She asked herself what she had been so afraid of. He was the only man she could be truly happy with but she had always felt that he deserved someone better. But now that she knew he loved her with all her mistakes she felt like she could be this better person. It was the first time she wasn't scared at all, the first time she didn't feel tormented by the demons of her past. It was like an inner peace had finally overcome her.

They were now standing in front of the bed and he gently lowered her onto it before lying down next to her. He popped himself up onto his elbow and took a moment to look at her. He still couldn't quite grasp it. He was here with the woman of his dreams who was carrying his child. In the last hour his life has taken a complete turn but not for the worse. He was still shocked and he was overwhelmed with all the changes that would take place now but overall he was happy and he could see the same happiness in her eyes. Somehow he had the feeling that now everything would be okay.

He wanted to show her the love he felt for her so he showered her face with kisses. First her forehead, then her eyelids and the tip of her nose and lastly he planted a gentle kiss to her lips which grew hotter the moment she started to respond to it. She pulled his head closer and used the first opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments they pulled apart breathlessly and looked into each other's eyes.

"Woody…I love you," she whispered between breaths.

"I love you, too," he said, stroking her flushed cheeks.

He dipped his head down again to kiss her softly. For a while they were able to keep trading slow and gently kisses but the urge for more became overwhelming. Her hands started to roam over his muscular chest while his lips travelled to her neck. She moaned pleasurably at these sensations.

He wanted to feel her skin under his fingers so he skimmed his fingers along under the material of her shirt. He slowly lifted her shirt and she helped him to pull it over her head.

He couldn't help but to adore her full breasts that here clad in a lacy, dark green bra. They had definitely gotten bigger during her pregnancy, not that he would say that they were too small before. This was just a nice side effect. He let his hand follow his gaze through the valley of her breasts, over her swollen belly and back up again.

His lips met hers in a sensual kiss while he made short work of the front clasp of her bra. He pushed the material away and cupped her soft breast. When he teased her nipple with his thumb she moaned into his mouth. He kissed his way down to her other breast to reward it with the same attention.

Her breasts were not bigger now but also more sensitive. His soft ministrations let her arousal grow rapidly. She felt as if she was burning from the inside and she squirmed underneath him, moaning his name. She wanted more but she also didn't want him to stop, so she gripped his broad shoulders for support.

She was so caught up in the sensations that she didn't acknowledge him opening the drawstring of her pants and pushing a hand inside. He heard surprised gasp which transferred into a deep moan as he began to tease her through her panties. His mouth eventually left her breast only to begin a journey down her body. He left a trail of wet kisses behind over her belly. When he reached her waistband she helped him to push her pants down, his mouth following the track of her pants over her thighs.

When her pants were discarded, he changed to her other leg. By the time he reached the inside of her thigh, her whole body was tingling with anticipation. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, which soon joined her pants on the floor. Now she lay in front of him totally naked. It was a breathtaking sight. He crawled back up and lay down next to her. He bent over her and caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you so much," he looked deep into her eyes before he leant down to kiss her again.

Her hands were gently stoking his chest. She could feel each of his toned muscles under her fingertips as her hands were working their way down to the fly of his jeans. She fumbled with the button and after she succeeded to open it, she pushed the zipper down. She began to tuck impatiently at his jeans until he got the hint and kicked his jeans and boxers off with a little effort.

He quickly bent down again to capture her lips in a passionate kiss while his hands were working their magic on her body but she also wasn't idle. She wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasured her and she could just do that when her hand reached its destination. She gave his full hard length a few strokes. Encouraged by his moans she picked up the pace a little. She was so occupied with her actions that she was caught off guard again when he slipped a hand between her legs.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned his name when he began to caress her wet center and her eyes closed involuntarily. Her senses were on full overload and it didn't take long until she was at the brink of orgasm. He seemed to sense this.

"Jordan, honey, open your eyes."

She did what he wanted and her eyes met his which were clouded with desire.

"Make love to me, Woody," she breathed.

He kissed her gently once more before his body spooned hers. He placed one arm around her waist to hold her in place while he slowly entered her. They both gasped at the feeling of him deep inside of her. It was already great during their first time together but now they were sober it felt utterly amazing.

She found his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He began to move slowly, blowing soft kisses to the back of her neck as his other hand roamed over her body. He heard her breathing quicken and she sighed pleasurably.

When he cupped one of her breasts and began to stimulate it, she arched her back against him. She could feel his hot breaths in the back of her neck, which made her shiver pleasantly.

"Oh Woody," she moaned. She could already feel the familiar head spread through her body.

This encouraged him to pick up the pace a little. After a while he could tell by her hard breathing and her moans that she was getting close already and he could also feel the pressure building inside of him. He knew he wouldn't last long anymore, so he moved a hand to stimulate her most sensitive spot.

This didn't miss its purpose. She was panting and moaning and waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Only a few more thrusts later and she voiced her release. He also wasn't able to hold back any longer. Her name tumbled from his lips as he came.

While the aftermaths of their lovemaking rippled through their bodies, he held her as close as possible and pressed feather light kisses to her neck. After a few moments their breathing was more normal again and she finally turned around in his arms while he pulled the comforter over them.

"I love you, Woody," she said, meeting his eyes.

"I love you, too," he said before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Jordan smiled and snuggled closer to him. She could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Mmh, this is nice. I don't think I was ever that happy," she purred.

"Me too. Having you in my arms just feels so right."

"Too bad it took me so long to realize that," she said with a little regret.

"Hey, we're together now and we're having a baby. That's all what matters. We should start our future together and forget about the past," he caressed her back gently.

She put her hand over his heart to feel his steady heartbeat. "You're right. And when we already talk about our future, you know I'll need a bigger place for me and the baby," she started.

He nodded his head, already guessing what she had in mind.

"Anyways, what would you think if you'd join us in this new place?" she continued.

"You mean you want us to live together?"

He didn't think that she would be ready for such a big step so quickly.

She nodded her head. "You don't have to say yes if you think it's too early. I just found the thought of having you around permanently very appealing," she stammered.

"That's a wonderful idea; of course I want to live with you. I want to be near you and the baby. I just hope we won't rip each other's head off after two weeks," he joked.

She chuckled at this. "Hey, you know you couldn't live without me and my tics."

"Oh, that's so true," they smiled at each other.

The previous actions had tired them out and this was starting to show now. Jordan let out a yawn and snuggled comfortably into his arms.

"Night, Woody," she mumbled into his chest.

"Night, Jordan," he kissed her forehead.

The sound of his heartbeat quickly lulled her to sleep. He watched her peaceful face closely, but it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, too.

**TBC**

_Next: They return to Boston. How will their friends react?_


End file.
